


The day three became two

by mokersworld



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokersworld/pseuds/mokersworld





	The day three became two

Lunch time

The 4th period bell rang, giving the ok for the students to rush into the halls. One by one the three friends met in the hallway. Hey Andrew, how was english class? A brunette girl yelled across the hall. It wasn't bad, just boring. I really wish we could have read a better novel. This romance crap isn't for me. Awww andrew, what about Sandy. Shut it Rachel; people could hear you. Rachle rolled her eyes playfully. Lets just go i bet leon is holding our table. Look Andrew, I know you like her,but how do you know someone doesn't like you the same way. Andrew glared at his best friend. Come on Andy the golden locks, the freckles and you dress pretty well for someone your age. Andew had a visible blush on his face. That's not true nobody likes me. The teachers , students and even the lunch ladies. The lunch room boomed with the sounds of students yelling and having general conversation. Leon sat at the group's normal table. Hey guys, how was class? Fine andrew said bluntly. Don’t worry about Leon, he’s just upset over something I said about Sandy. Leon’s face frowned. Well it's ok Andrew Rachl knows how much you care about sandy. I'm gonna go to the bathroom ok guys hurry back i got to tell you about the bad book we got in english today. Hey Rachel do you think leon is alright? Yeah he’s fine, might just be the food ya know. She chuckled. Rachel got up heading to the lunch line. Andrew pulled out his lunch: egg salad sandwich, sugar cookies and a bottle of water. Thank god for mom, this place has awful food. What did they have today Rachel? Andrew smerced. Well your highness they had pizza but i took the ham and cheese. Andrew rached down to grab a napkin from his bad until a note under the table caught his eye. Uh? Picking up and haphazardly unrecilking the paper he saw his name right away. Dear Andrew, i know we've been friends for awhile now…. Hey andrew what are you reading? Rachel leaned over to peak. Andrew’s face became bright red. Everything ok bub? What the fuck! How could he do this to me; how could he trick me like this! Andrew stormed out of the lunch room with all eyes on him with rachel following behind. Andrew chill out! No! He fucking lied to us! Dude it's not that big of a deal, put yourself in his shoes, better yet think about you and Sand-. don't bring her into this don't you dare this is different. Andrew bolted down the hall out pacing Rachl. Leon! Andrew busted through the boys bathroom door. Oh hey Andrew sorry for taking so long my breakfast didn't sit right. Andrew gripped leon up off the floor. Andrew what are you doing! You know what you did, you pervert! What!? You think im dumn i had my thought but damn i thought i was being paranoid. I don't know what youre talking about. This note ! Andrew dropped leon on the floor and shoved leon’s love letter in his face. Leon started to cry. H-how did you find this. It dropped under our table. Who do you think you are leon! You know I only like Sandy! Leon reared his head down in shame. He muttered something under his breath. What? Andrew replied. And how the hell is that working out for you! Day in and day out you're going to win one day. I actually loved you I always have but you always take me and Rachel for granted. Take it back! No! Leon wiped his tears away but was visibly distraught. Choking back tears he dusted himself off. A blind pain hit leon in the chest. Andrew threw his weight into that punch. Leon fell over wincing in pain. Leon started sobbing on the bathroom floor. Andrew kneeled down glaring at the smaller teen. Why , why would you do this to me? We had a good thing going. After years of just me and Rachel I thought I could open up a bit,be a little more trusting. Leon looked Andrew in the face. That glare, those baby blue turned to dark cold unloving eyes. His carefully combed hair was now messy and hung over his eyes. Leon thought he was looking like a whole different person. Leon started to tremble again, his legs became numb. Andrew stood upright and walked over to wash his hands and fix his hair. Looking at himself he noticed how read and puffy his eyes had gotten thinking what he just did. Andrew! Andrew turned around to see Leon gripping his abdomen. Andrew stood still almost like a statue. Leon cautiously walked over to his friend. At this moment the two boys were standing face to face albeit with a height difference. Leon broke the silence. I love you. He paused. But you can be suck a prick. Andrew gripped leon up again. I don't ever want to see you again. Do you hear me, don't talk to me Rachel, my mom or anyone i know do you hear me. Leon squeezed has eyes closed. Quickly and sloppily he planted a kiss on Andrew's lips. You faggot! Andrew in shock pushed Leon in the face. Leon fell to the ground. He lied on the ground and heard as slame from the door. Leon felt his world crumbling down. He couldn't believe Andrew would say that word. It rang in his ears crystal clear. Leon rolled himself into a ball and shuttered. Andrew returned to the lunch room now empty. Rachl sat at their table with his things gathered in his bag. Andrew what did you do? He didn't reply. Andrew what did you do! Rachel looked at him and stormed off. Leon sat in the Principal's office. For the third time please tell me what happened? Leon was non-responsive. Kevin patted him on the back. I don't think my brother is willing to tell you anything at the moment. Could I just take him home. The middle aged woman behind the desk smiled softly. Just this once but when you get back tomorrow I want to know what happend am I clear. Of course we’ll have our dad write a note. The brothers walked out the school doors and out to the parking lot. You're never thus nice what gives kev? I can't have you getting beat up. It looks bad on the family. Leon chuckled. Oh for a minute there I thought you had a heart.


End file.
